Content presentation systems, such as computer monitors and television screens, are often deployed in public locations to display important content to the public. Because of size and location constraints, there is a limit to how much content can be displayed and how tailored the content can be to a specific audience. Content providers typically generate or select content for presentation that is sufficiently “generic” to be of interest to most potential users. In some cases, “generic” content such as text is presented in a static or unchanging format (e.g., presented in a single language and font style), which may be difficult to read by some users who do not speak the language or are visually impaired.